I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for encoding and decoding data.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may encode a packet of data to obtain code bits, interleave or reorder the code bits, and map the interleaved bits to modulation symbols. The transmitter may then process and transmit the modulation symbols via a communication channel. The communication channel may distort the data transmission with a particular channel response and further degrade the data transmission with noise and interference. A receiver may obtain received symbols, which may be distorted and degraded versions of the transmitted modulation symbols, and may process the received symbols to recover the transmitted packet.
Encoding by the transmitter may allow the receiver to reliably recover the transmitted packet based on the degraded received symbols. The transmitter may perform encoding based on a forward error correction (FEC) code that generates redundancy in the code bits. The amount of redundancy is determined by a code rate of the FEC code. Too little redundancy may result in the receiver being unable to decode the packet. Conversely, too much redundancy may result in under-utilization of the capacity of the communication channel and/or other adverse effects.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently encode and decode data.